DE-OS 28 24 484 and DE PS 28 24 484 disclose a suctioning machine in which a branch suction promoting line is connected to a main suction promoting line, the branch line being oriented at an angle to the main line. The connection is achieved by means of rigid tubular conduits twistable toward each other.
One disadvantage of the type of connection mechanism disclosed in the afore-mentioned reference is that a relatively large distance must be maintained between successive branch connections made to the main suction promoting line.
A further disadvantage of the afore-mentioned connection between suction promoting lines is that the rigid tubular conduits used to achieve the connection must be formed with a very high degree of precision to prevent suctioning losses when the connection is made. Exact alignment between the branch suction promoting line and the main suction promoting line is difficult since the branch line is not longitudinally movable relative to a main line, especially after insertion of the tubular connecting members. A smooth linkage is often achievable only after additional corrective steps are taken, which steps may include installation of a portal. As a result of this, the coupling of the branch and main lines cannot be automated even after a relatively good alignment between the branch and main lines is achieved. Furthermore, the above described connection mechanism requires use of a plurality of valves for use in relation with the opening and closing of the connections. Finally, such a connection mechanism is expensive to manufacture and also requires the incurring of high maintenance and repair costs.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for establishing connections between suction promoting lines which eliminates or reduces the shortcomings of the above described connection mechanism. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which enables branch connections to be made to a suction promoting line at frequent intervals along its length and which facilitates alignment of the branch and main suction promoting lines to be connected. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for establishing connections between suction promoting lines, which reduces or eliminates the need for complex valve systems, and which results in a reduction of maintenance and repair costs.